starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Ree-Yees
|nascimento = |morte = 4 ABY, (39:3:4 GrS) em Tatooine |hidep = |especie = Gran |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,90 metros |massa = |cabelo = Branco |olhos = Pretos |pele = |cibernética = |hidec = |era = Era da Rebelião |afiliação = *Império criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure |mestres = |aprendizes = }} '''Ree-Yees' era um macho da espécie Gran que sofria mutações genéticas excessivas, incomuns entre os Gran, o que causou suas mãos serem deformadas. Biografia Ree-Yees visitou outros planetas a bordo do Star Tours, e muitas vezes levava uma câmera atrás dos olhos para tirar fotos, apesar das fotografias com flashes serem proibidas. Yees foi condenado por assassinato em Kinyen, e estava escondido em Tatooine como membro da gangue criminosa de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Ele era alcoólatra,e muitas vezes foi visto brigando com Tessek.Ree-Yees foi obrigado por Jabba a cuidar de seu Sapo-cão de estimação chamado Bubo Jabba implantou uma bomba de curto alcance em Yees,quando Jabba falasse a palavra certa, a bomba iria explodir, matando Yees e qualquer um perto dele. Esta bomba podia ser usada para matar Ree'ou Jabba (O que ele estava planejando). thumb|left|[[Legends:Saelt-Marae|Saelt-Marae discutindo com Yees. ]]Ree-Yees e Tessek estavam planejando colocar uma bomba no ''Khetanna para assassinar Jabba. O prefeito Eugene Talmont,prometeu limpar a ficha criminal de Ree-Yees, o que lhe permitiria voltar para Kinyen. Ree-Yees então chamou cirurgiões imperiais para implantar um pequeno painel sob a carne de Bubo, o que o Gran poderia usar para implantar um Detonador térmico (Escondido dentro de um Goatgrass) o que ele e Tessek planejavam para destruir Jabba. No entanto,quando o último componente, e mais vital desapareceu,o plano parecia estar acabado. Bubo, irado com seus maus-tratos nas mãos de Yees,engoliu o detonador, o que tinha acabado completamente com o plano dos dois, mas Tessek tinha implantado outro detonador na barcaça de Jabba. thumb|Yees espionando a [[Legends:morte|morte de Jabba.]] Ree-Yees não deixou que sua decepção impedisse ele de fazer algumas apostas com seus companheiros quando o Cavaleiro Jedi Luke Skywalker foi jogado ao posso de Rancor depois de deixar Jabba enfurecido. Para grande surpresa de todos, Luke matou o animal.Ree-Yees estava na barcaça de Jabba, quando Skywalker,Han Solo, e Chewbacca estavam perto de serem mortos por Sarlacc.Quando a Princesa Leia Organa Solo estava sufocando Jabba, ele estava prestes a apertar o gatilho que estava ligado ao detonador térmico em Yees. No entanto,Jabba morreu antes que pudesse explodir Ree.Ree-Yees,pensando que estava livre e podendo voltar para Kinyen, foi morto na explosão do barco onde estava. Por trás das cenas O nome Ree-Yess foi uma brincadeira se referindo à '''Três Olhos."Who's Who in Jabba's Palace No Galaxy Guide 5: Return of The Jedi, o historiador Voren Na'al menciona falar com Ree-Yees pouco tempo depois da Batalha de Endor, sugerindo mesmo que ele sobreviveu a explosão do Khetanna de Jabba,o que contraria todas as informações canônicas sobre Yees. Em Dark Forces e Dark Forces: Jedi Knight qualquer Gran inimigo é referido como Ree-Yees. Em Jedi Outcast, os Gran foram devidamente nomeados.Nos jogos os detonadores térmicos eram a principal arma dos Gran. A figura de ação Ree Yees foi lançado pela Kenner em 1983 , outra figura de ação saiu em 1998 como parte do poder da linha Force 2. Ree-Yees pode ser visto no vídeo de embarque da Star Tours na disneylândia e no estúdio de Hollywood da Disney, onde tambèm Chewbacca e outros personagens podem ser vistos usando a câmera com flash a bordo do passeio, Ree-Yees tambèm foi feito em uma figura de ação com câmera. Desde que os eventos da Star Tours ter lugar após a Batalha de Endor,pode-se apresentar uma contradição em Tales from Jabba's Palace e o antigo Databank da StarWars.com onde confirmas-se que Yees morreu na explosão. (como visto em Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi) Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (romance) *Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (romance júnior)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Tours'' }} Fontes * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' }} Notas e Referências Links Externos * * Categoria:Machos Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Gran Categoria:Servos do clã Desilijic